


Respite

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taking a moment for herself feels selfish.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Respite

No one knows.

Charlie winces at the pain as she moves her leg, and comforts herself with the knowledge.

*No one knows. And no one will ever know.*

She stays calm as a demon shouts at her, smiles when another insults her, laughs it off when someone 'accidentally' shoves her down.

Angel looked concerned, and her girlfriend is offering a hand to help her up. She pushes it away, and smiles as brightly as she can, and subtly digs her nails into her thigh. The pain lets her concentrate, even as the sting of a wound re-opening nearly makes her wince.

She can keep her smile up. She can stay positive. She has to. She's the reason anyone bothers with the hotel at all, after all. Even Alastor's influence can only go so far. 

Keep smiling.

It's a lesson she took from Alastor; keep smiling. She admired his smile.

The smile finally dropped when Angel found her curled up in the bathroom, a blade to her leg.

There had been a moment of stunned silence as they stared at one another, Angel's jaw dropped and Charlie struggling to breathe, before Angel just sighed sadly, and rifled through the cabinet for some disinfectant and bandages.

As he carefully wrapped her, silent, she let the guilt force her to speak.

"S-sorry. It should be me helping you, not the other way arou-"

He held his hand up to stop her.

"Hey. Shuddup" he snapped, and even as his words were harsh his tone was gentle. "You don't gotta do anything for me, ya done enough. Let me take care of ya. Especially considering..." he grimaced, and the pity made her curl up away from him.

He caught her arm.

"I-i'm sorry. It's stupid" she found herself babbling, shaking. "It's selfish, feeling sorry for myself e-even when i should be worrying about the residents, a-and-" she shuddered.

He looked stunned. "You really think it's selfish to... Hurt yourself? Jesus Charlie, what have you been tellin' yourself"

She just hid her face in her hair.

He huffed before piling her into his arms. "Right... Well. I'm uh" he swallowed. "I'm just gonna take you back to your room now. That okay?"

She nodded.

In her doorway, after setting her down on the bed, he paused, and gave her a concerned look.

"Hey. It's not selfish to ask for help or take some time for yourself... Ya matter too, Charlie. To us."

He left, and she started to cry. She didn't know if it was from happiness or sadness, just that she couldn't stop.

When Vaggie came up, she collapsed into her arms, and neither said a word for as long as she stayed there.


End file.
